1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applications created by external, untrusted developers and more particularly to systems and methods for network authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, network devices that lack an Internet browser such as game consoles, certain mobile devices, home, car, boat, airplane computing systems, and/or other computing or digital data processing devices are unable to access and authenticate a connection to an Internet website, such as a web-based social network. Additionally, these same devices are unable to communicate with an application that may be operating between the device and an Internet website. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for network authentication.